5DSBG054
"Evolution of the Dragon" is the 54th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale and also the first chapter of Season 2. The events of Season 2 take place five months after the conclusion of the JCS Interscholastic; it is now January 5, 2011. Storyline Daily Life Jason and Posie wake up and decide to do something together on their own during their last day of vacation before the spring semester begins. At the moment they decide to explore the Riding Area, they hear a voice cry out for help. Jason uses his to see where the scream came from. Both of them rush over and see Latias in the middle of the field separating Blaze Blue and the Turbo Duel arena, bloodied up and shivering in fear. Jason asks the Eon Pokemon what happened; she replies that she was flying around with her brother and then some person shot her down from the skies. Both Jason and Posie are disgusted that people would attempt to do something that horrific (they are familar with other attempts to catch legendaries, but they weren't remotely close to the severity of this). Jason immediately begins to perform medical jutsu in an attempt to heal the Eon's injuries. Just then, they are attacked by a man who claims that Latias is his. Resolve to Protect Jason and Posie, angered by his actions and comparing them to that of Annie and Oakley from Pokemon Heroes, try to fight him off. Jason's eyes reactivate into the Mangekyou Sharingan . Posie performs Twin Storm Encampment to surround Latias in a protective ice barrier to finish what Jason was in the process of doing before attack (her injuries were almost healed). Latias fires off a Dragon Pulse to alert her brother where she was. The intruder fires off a crossbow, but Jason repels the projectiles with the S-rank Dragon God Judgment Gale, then unleashes Blaze Style: Amaterasu within the fierce gales, ultimately forming Dragon God Accelerated Death: Amaterasu Judgment Gale, severely burning the man and leaving him with heavy 3rd/4th degree burns. Posie comments on her boyfriend combining two dangerous jutsu; Jason admits that he'd rather not perform it unless necessary due to its sheer power and risk of endangering themselves, however he says that anyone who does that to Latias will deserve no mercy. The man survives, however, and continues his attack. Posie takes over for Jason while he recovers from using his S-rank compound jutsu and use Icicle Killing Dance to try and take him down, revealing the man's armor underneath that allowed him to survive both of their techniques, either of which would've been fatal to even a veteran Chunin or Jounin. Both Jason and Posie know that there is a limit to how long they can keep this person at bay without wrecking the Academy any more than it already is. Reinforcements Arrive In an instant, a Dragon Pulse descends from the sky and hits the man. Jason and Posie look to the skies and see Latios soaring above, ready to protect his sister. The two Eons converse for a while to check on Latias's condition; she's okay and grateful that both Jason and Posie came to her rescue. Latios thanks the two of them; Jason and Posie reply that they're all the same when it comes to protecting their siblings. The rest of Team Sakura comes running down to aid their friends in combat, but unfortunately the man Jason/Posie had subdued brought in reinforcements. The new men fire shots from their laser guns, but Latias uses Light Screen to block the shots as a thank you for saving her earlier. Jason sends Ruka and Sakura back to the dorms to grab their sensei and security. Posie keeps Cinnamon around to provide backup medical treatment and get the authorities here as a security measure. He, along with Posie, Latios and Latias agree to fight as a team to handle the new threats. Dawn of an Evolution Both Posie and Jason use Spiral Dragon Containment Zone to contain any future damage to a circular area. Jason and Posie's Signer marks begin to glow in a blue and red light, respectively, as the Eon siblings also began to glow in the same light. The effect of the barrier activates due to having dragons within its boundaries; the users of the jutsu will gain a portion of that dragon's power (in the sense of a mere copy). The Eon siblings pass on some of their powers as a gift for protecting them, leading to Jason's Mangekyou becoming a bluish color as it evolves into the Eon Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Posie's eyes turning purplish as they obtain the Eon Mangekyou Sharingan (regular). Towards the End of Death The assassins start firing their lasers again, however Jason repels them with his new psychic powers and returns fire at them, causing the intruders severe third-degree burns. Enraged, three men start to attack Cinnamon. She performs Incinerating Phoenix Pulse and sends an orb of white fire, burning through to their flesh and disabling them. Jason calls out to Rua to protect himself with his Signer power, which he does. As the fight goes on, Latios comments that if Jason and Posie were in another form, he would've thought they were legendaries just like them. Latias comments that their personalities are similar to that of the Latios from Pokemon Heroes. The men continue attacking and both Eon siblings fire off multiple Dragon Pulses to knock down ten of them. Posie yells for the finishing attacks. Sakura and Ruka return with Yoshikawa-sensei, who then asks if everyone is alright. Jason tells his sensei along with the two girls to retreat behind Rua's barrier as an added security measure. Jason uses Meteor Dragon Divine Punishment to incinerate the rest of the attackers, whilst Posie uses Ripping Torrent to drown them further. Posie calls to her boyfriend to finish them, which Jason does with another use of Dragon God Judgment Gale. He then finishes off with Twin Chidori; accelerating at Mach 4 and electrocuting the enemies through their shoulders at a voltage of 33,000V, ultimately ending their attack once and for all. Dénouement As the enemies fall onto the bloodied battlefield, Posie asks if they're dead; Jason replies that they aren't, however they will need immediate intensive medical care if they hope for ANY chance of survival at the moment. Jason and Posie dissipate the barrier along with any bloodshed caused during the battle. Both of them apologize if they took it too far with dealing with the enemies, however Yoshikawa-sensei says it's alright (they did what was needed to secure peace at the Academy, even if it was a blood-filled affair). Ascension of the Dragon Signers Rua's mark then begins to glow as it dissipates from his arm and is then replaced by the Heart Mark instead. The marking of the Wings of the Crimson Dragon then splits itself into two parts and transfers onto to Latias (red) and Latios (blue), ascending them to the Signer rank. After Jason explains how they were chosen by 5,000 years of destiny, Latias and Latios both make a vow to honor their new duties and exchange formal bows with the teenage Signers. Yoshikawa-sensei tells Team Sakura and the Eon siblings to go get healed up and introduce themselves while she stays back to monitor the situation. Trivia * This chapter introduces two new characters, who eventually become Signers at the end of the chapter. * As of this chapter, Rua's Signer Mark is changed to match his confirmed one in the original 5Ds series. * Jason and Posie are shown with their new Season 2 outfits. * Jason and Posie both obtain a new form of Mangekyou Sharingan (Jason receives an Eternal form; whereas Posie receives a normal Mangekyou). * Starting from this chapter, the fanfiction's rating is increased to PG-15 due to the increased violence. * This is the first chapter that involves a battle without any usage of Duel Monsters. ** There is a total of 11 jutsus used throughout this chapter (bolded and linked). Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters